kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiro Motolla
|image2 = 247774 1.jpg |cast = Austin North |name = Shiro Motolla |label2 = Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero |seasons = Kamen Rider U.S.A. }} Shiro Motolla is the brother of Hongo Motolla and Marika Motolla. Personality Shiro is always trying to sweet talk with her on to getting a date with Candace but normally success. History Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs to be added. to be added. Family *Candace Trexler - Wife, Kamen Rider Viscount *Hongo Motolla - Brother, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin (later Kamen Rider Den-O Pudding Form) *Marika Motolla - Sister, Kamen Rider Marika *Frank Morita - Brother, Kamen Rider Kurokage (later Kamen Rider Zeronos Procyon Form) Forms is Zeronos' most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Zeronos' transformation sequence before the Altair Form (or the Zero Form) armor attaches. - Zero= Zero Form *'Rider height': 192cm *'Rider weight': 89kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7t **'Kicking power': 9t **'Maximum jump height': 42m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s is a form of Zeronos that Yuto can assume, visually similar to Altair Form, but with a red color scheme (in place of Altair Form's green parts) and golden trimmings. After Yuto used the first Red Zeronos card, it used his own memories as a catalyst to cause the green portions of Altair Form to rust dramatically, turning them red and giving the armor a rustic-like texture while increasing its capabilities. As he did with Altair Form, Yuto can now assume Zero Form on his own, with access to the Denebick Buster. Zero Form is lost when Yuto is defeated by the Death Imagin using his last Red Zeronos card, but is later regained through unknown means in time to aid the Den-Liner crew against Shiro and the revived Imagin. Possibly because memories of him are being made in the present time. Unlike his other two cards, when the Zero Form card is inserted into the belt, it will exclaim "Charge and Up". - Zero Vega= Zero Vega Form Zero Vega Form (ゼロフォベガフォーム Zero Bega Fōmu) is the form of Zeronos that comes from being possessed by the Imagin Deneb. It is named after the star Vega in the constellation Lyra the Lyre. It has a series of cannons on its shoulders called the Zeronos Nova (ゼロノスノヴァ Zeronosu Nova). In the process of transforming into Zero Vega Form, Deneb's body makes up various aspects of the form: his face is on Zero Vega Form's chest, his hands form the Zeronos Nova, and his cloak becomes the cape. The "mask" is made up of a spool of thread, as Vega is a weaver, that opens up into a star shape. Zero Vega Form is physically stronger than Zero Form, although suffers a loss of speed and overall agility. Whenever Deneb possesses Shiro to assume Zero Vega Form, he says "I'll tell you this for starters…" (最初に言っておく… Saisho ni itte oku…), following with a honest fact that annoys both the opponent and Shiro. His finishing move is Splendid Nova. }} Equipment * : Transformation Belt * : Cards that allow Zeronos to change forms and perform attacks Weapons * : Personal/primary weapon for Altair and Vega forms * : Zero Form's primary weapon Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:U.S.A. Riders Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Super Hero Taisen Epic: Kamen Rider Hawkeye Category:Relatives